I Don't Want Your Help
by RISVULove
Summary: Miss Cabot, the new principal meets Casey Novak, the student who has noticeable problems. After a while Alex realises she needs to help, really help, before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

I walk in the door and slip my headphones from my ears, okay, I should be rushing, I've missed my first two classes but fuck it, its not like they really matter.

I walk down the hall and just as I reach my third class I hear that familiar voice

"Miss Novak! Late, again! Whats it this time? Your cat sick? Got locked out?"

I turn around and see him, king douche himself, better known as our principal

"I missed my bus and I had to walk"

He scoffs "Yeah sure, listen, come with me, you need to get aquatinted with someone"

I sigh and follow him towards the office and thats when I see her, this beautiful woman.

Shes in a deep red blouse and a black pencil skirt that hugs her figure and I swear my mouth drys up.

Mr Roberts stops and gestures to the woman

"Casey this is your new principal Miss Cabot, God knows you'll be meeting her enough"

"Alexandra, this is Casey Novak, good luck with her"

I laugh "She'll have better luck than you will"

I swear I see a smile across Miss Cabot's face but I'm dragged away by Mr Roberts sigh

"I've tried everything, nothing works with her"

"I'm sure you haven't tried everything" Miss Cabot says and I smirk at her

Yeah. I prefer her to Mr Roberts.

He coughs awkwardly and looks to me "Well Casey, don't give her too much hassle, okay?"

"Yeah whatever"

"See what I mean! Oh My God I just cant deal with her anymore!"

"Well its a good thing Miss Cabot here is taking your place"

He scowls at me "Yes, it is. It'll be interesting to see if she can tame you, if she can, fair play to her because I just, you are insufferable"

"I'm going to miss you too Roberts. Now, is that it, can I go?"

"Sure, whatever Casey" Mr Roberts sighs and Miss Cabot stops him "Actually, I want a word with her, if you don't mind Casey?"

"N-No, of course not" I look up to her and she gestures for me to follow her into her office

"Have a seat Casey"

I sit in and she sits into the chair beside me

"Casey, what is it thats wrong? Mr Roberts told me that this year alone you've been late well over 20 times and we aren't even halfway into the first semester"

"I'm sorry" I never apologised to them. Any of them, teachers I mean, unless I'm forced. That wasn't forced, I actually was sorry to disappoint her

"Thats okay sweetie, I'm just wondering, whats up?"

"Nothing Miss"

She scowls but her expression softens when I frown "Casey, listen okay? I'm always here for you, if you need a chat. If you want to talk about your home life-"

"My home life is fine"

"Well, let me talk to your parents then"

"No! Please don't talk to Mom!"

"Why not?"

"Just don't! I'm serious Miss, I really don't need you to talk to her, I'll sort myself out! Please?" I beg her and she looks concerned

"Okay Casey, I won't call your Mother, but you need to talk to me, whats going on? Why are you so afraid-"

"I'm not afraid! I'm fine! Now, I have to go to class, see ya around"

I rush out of her office and feel my heart beating a mile a minute. Oh God.

"Casey! Come here!" She calls me back and I shake my head and run out the school doors, she cant find out.

What would she think then? She'd send me away! Away from school.. Away from her. She's the first person, teacher or student, in this place thats treated me like a person and I'm not letting that get away from me.

She just cant find out. End of story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey, get in" I look over to her and sigh

Great, she's following me.

"Miss, I'm good walking thanks"

"Get into the car Casey. I need to talk to you"

"Fine" I huff and sit in

"Casey whats wrong?"

"Isn't there some rule against teachers in a car alone with kids?" I change the subject and she frowns

"If your uncomfortable get out" she states cooly and I sigh

"I'm fine, I'm tired of walking anyways"

"Casey.. Please talk to me, whats going on? I want to help"

"Miss, no offence, but If you want to help you should butt out, seriously"

"Casey, why did you run out?"

"Because! I don't wanna talk! Not about this.."

"About what Casey?"

I notice that she has me trapped and I panic "Nothing, I'm fine" I feel the tears rush to my eyes

She stops the car and looks over at me

"Sweetie, you're upset and you really don't look okay, please"

"Miss.. Please. Please" I beg her to stop.

"Okay. Okay, I wont push you anymore, so where can I drop you?" She starts the car and pulls back onto the road

"Wherever, I can walk the rest of the way"

"No Casey, I want to drop you home, make sure you get in okay, where do you live?"

"215 Rose Ave, thanks"

"Casey, thats about an hour walk from school"

I laugh sadly "At least you know why I'm late most days"

"You walk everyday? I thought you said you got a bus-"

"Lie" I say and she nods

"Right.. And could your Mom not give you a ride?"

I scoff "No. That isn't Mom's thing"

"And your Dad?"

"He's dead"

"Oh.. Wow, sorry-"

"You didn't know, its okay"

"Casey, I-I need you to talk to me, I know, I know you don't want to, or feel like you cant or whatever but Casey, holding whatever this is in cannot be good for you"

"Yeah well, I've learned to cope, so.."

"So just forget coping. Forget it, let go Casey"

"I cant"

"Why not?"

"Because.. You'll make me leave"

"Leave? Leave where? School?"

"School.. Home.. The town"

"I wont. I promise you, I wont"

"Promises don't mean anything to me Miss Cabot"

"Call me Alex"

"They still don't mean anything to me, Alex"

She smiles at my comment despite the conversation

"Casey whatever is going on, I will not kick you out of school? Its obviously a problem, why would I kick you out?"

"You wouldn't kick me out, I'd have to leave"

"Why?"

"..I've said too much I think I should just stop talking now"

"Casey-"

"Alex, I'm sorry, okay? I am, I should tell you but I cant"

"Don't apologise, its okay. Whenever you feel comfortable you can talk"

Thats just it I never feel comfortable, not at home, not at school, no where.

The sooner she sees that the better.


	3. Chapter 3

My breathing has turned into fractured panting when I arrive to school the next morning, running to try to be on time and still failing.

And what do you know, shes standing waiting for me, she expected me to break the rules, again

"Casey, you're here" Miss Cabot sweetly smiles and I nod

"Sorry-I'm-late" I say between breaths and she dismisses it

"No, its alright. Just leave home a little earlier tomorrow, now, go to the canteen and relax until next bell, you look like you're about to drop"

"Thanks Miss Cabot"

"Okay Casey"

xx

"You look better"

I turn around and see her smiling at me, her blood red stained lips curled into a drop-dead gorgeous smile

"Thanks. I feel better. I'm fine now"

"Casey.. I know you aren't okay"

I sigh "Miss Cabot, stop. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Why do I care? Casey, you're my student I have to care, and you are a lovely girl, I want you to be safe, and well, you aren't"

"I'm okay Miss Cabot"

"Casey, listen? You may like to think you are okay, but its obvious to me that something is going on. Why cant you just talk to me?"

I want to. I want to talk to her, I want to trust her but I can't. I know I cant. And that hurts me, because she's the first person to treat me right in years.

"Casey?"

I feel the tears rush down my cheeks and she slips her hand into mine

"Casey, come with me"

I stand up and she drops my hand and I follow after her. When we reach her office she gestures me to go in ahead of her

I sit into the chair again for the second time in two days, and try to keep in the rest of my tears and hold together my dignity which is flying out the office window at this minute

"Casey, come on, sweetie talk to me"

"I-Its my fault Daddy died"

Shit! I had to open my big mouth!

"Casey I'm sure thats not true-"

"It is! Mom even said!"

"Why?"

"Cause, he was with me!" I cry harder and she runs her hand up my arm

"What happened honey?"

"We were walking home from school one day, I was 6. We were playing soccer and I kicked the ball on the road, I went to get it back and Daddy ran after me but I got across the road and he..."

"Case.."

"I was so scared.. I-I didn't know what to do and this woman helped me b-but it didn't help"

"Oh sweetie" she sighs and I feel her arm slip around my waist

"M-Mom hates me.. She never talks to me anymore. She went off the rails after Daddy died, we don't even talk anymore"

"Ever?" She whispers out and I shake my head

"Never.. She spends her days drinking and using me as her punch bag"

Her head snaps up so our eyes meet

"What? What did you say?" She says in shock

I try to pull back and she catches me "Casey, what does she do?"

"Not a lot.." I say meekly and she shakes her head

"Casey, please don't pull away from me now, Case, please"

"I-I-I.."

"Its okay Case, its okay, please, keep going"

"She drinks.. Its not her fault. She doesn't mean it"

"Casey, you cant make excuses for her hurting you"

"She doesn't mean it! I know she loves me! She does"

"Of course she does Casey, how could she not? She just needs help, help to stop hurting you"

"She wont get help! I tried to help! I tried to get her help! Nothing works Alex!"

"Oh Casey.. It will work. It will"

"I don't believe you" I sob into her and she pulls me in

"Listen okay? She needs professional help, real help but Casey, you'll need help getting her help-"

"No! Oh God! No Alex! You cant help! You cant!"

"Casey! Casey.. Breathe sweetie. I wont say anything.. I wont. I promise, I wont. But you need to promise me that if she hurts you, when she hurts you you'll tell me"

"H-How?"

"Erm.. You could text me"

"I-I don't know what if someone saw me texting you?"

"I'll get a new number for you to contact me on"

"Alex, why do you want to help me so bad? I know I'm your student but you don't treat everyone like this? Why am I so special?"

"Because, I can guarantee no one else treats you like this. I want you to know at least one person is here to help you"

"Thank you" I breathe out and she nods

"Its okay Casey, I just want you to be okay"

"I've not had someone say that in years"

"Well, I'm saying it now Case"

xx

I walk in to my house, trying my best not to make noise. She cant know I'm late, not again.

She warned me to be on time, I always have to be on time. Always.

"Casey!? That you? Get your ass in here!"

I sigh, great!

"Mom I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Don't you even start! What did I tell you? Well Casey? What did I say?"

"Y-You told me to be on time, that I have work to do here and I shouldn't be late home, I should be here to help you" I quote from memory

"Well at least you remember something"

I sigh immediately regret it when her fire-filled eyes jump up to mine

"What was that Casey? Have you something to say?"

"N-No ma'am, I'm sorry"

She grunts an incoherent reply and I walk over to face her

"What can I do this evening Ma'am?"

"Well, you can start in here, its disgusting how its kept and work your way around, every room but my one"

"Ma'am, could I maybe, um, do some rooms tomorrow night? I just have a lot of homework for tomorrow-"

She stands face to face with me and I immediately still my heavy breaths

"You want to split work? Oh Casey.. You still haven't learned have you? Maybe I should show you my answer instead of telling you"

She advances on me and raises her hand and I duck away from her vicious slap but I know that was a bigger mistake. She rams her knee up into my stomach and I fall to the ground with a squeal, sounding like and injured puppy

"Get to work" she laughs bitterly and I pull myself slowly off the ground.

I'll probably text Alex later. That was our promise right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" She whispers into the phone and I nod, despite her not being able to see me

"I'm okay" my voice betrays that and I hear her sigh

"Casey, this needs to stop. I hate the idea of you hurting like this, especially alone"

I curl into my duvet and feel another stabbing pain shoot through my stomach

"I'm not alone, I have you"

"But I'm not there to make sure you're okay sweetie, you could be hurt a lot worse than you think"

"I've taken worse, I'm okay"

"You aren't okay! God Casey, I know you aren't.. I wish you were"

"Yeah, you and me both"

"Casey, I need you to make up a reason to get out of there tomorrow, for the weekend, a school trip, a sleepover, anything"

"She wont let me, I have chores-"

"Please, say its mandatory for school. I'll write you a note if you need one"

"Why? Where would I be going?"

"Away from her for a couple of nights. Away from pain"

"Okay.. When its for school she'll probably let me go.."

"Bring a bag, changes of clothes, and your school bag, make it believable"

"Alex, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me"

"Just hang in there, okay Case?"

"Will do"

"Be safe" she whispers and disconnects the call and when I hear the tone I finally let myself go

I cry into my pillow, not of upset, more relief. Relief that some one cares about me. Some one wants me alive and well.

Someone wants me safe.

xx

"Mom? I need to ask your permission for something"

"What?" She says gruffly and I bite back a sigh

"There is this school trip starting from tomorrow evening and its for the weekend, its 75% of our end of year grade and well, we kinda need to go if we wanna pass this year"

"Whats going to happen here while you're off galavanting with the school eh? Will you even remember I'm here? You work here Casey, you have a lot of responsibilities"

"I know Mom, but I-I'll catch up when I get back, I promise. I just really want to pass"

"Well I suppose I'll have to say yes when its for school. I expect an honour from you this year"

"Yes Mom" I lower my eyes but inside I'm screaming with excitement

I get one whole weekend out of here! Its like a dream come true!

Thanks to Alex.

xx

"Thank you, for collecting me" I sit in beside her and she smiles

"I'm glad you're with me Case, glad you're away from her"

She sounds like she genuinely means it.

"What about school? It is Friday"

"I'm out sick and well, so are you I guess, anyway, its not like the principal will bring it up with you"

I laugh "Yeah, she seems pretty nice"

Alex smiles over at me "She tries"

We pull into her house and my jaw drops

"Woah.."

"I know, its big.. I don't mean to seem flashy"

"No, no, I'm sure its just as gorgeous inside as out"

She smiles at me "Thank you, now I'll grab your bag"

"Oh Alex, you don't have to-"

"I know, I want to, honestly"

"Thank you Alex"

xx

"I'm scared of her"

She looks over to me, turns off the tv and moves closer to me

"Okay Case. Thats okay, you can be afraid, she hurts you"

"I know. She just.. expects me to do everything and I cant Alex, not anymore. I cant balance school and homework and housework and study and making sure she isn't passed out in pools of her own vomit anymore! I cant!"

"Oh sweetie, its okay. Casey.. Why wont you let me help? I want you to be safe Case, why cant I keep you safe?"

"Alex, that wouldn't keep me safe. She'd know I told you and she'd hurt me more"

"Not if we get her help! Real help! Bring her to AA, therapy, whatever she needs"

"You really want to help? Properly?"

"I do Casey. I want you to be safe"

I cry into her and she wraps her arms around me

"Listen Case, I wont push you, but you need to get away from her when shes violent, I can stand the fact that she's hurting you. I need you to be okay and the only way for that to happen is to get her sober"

"How? She wont listen to you.."

"Well, we can try"

"You are so sweet to me" I smile at her and she brushes my cheek with her hand and I feel the sparks between us fly

"I-I-I.." She starts and I move closer to her

"Alex.. I need to tell you something"

She nods and I feel her breath hit my neck

"I like you Alex, a lot"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Im glad you like the story! And yeah I was thinking Alex is young, early-mid twenties. Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!

"Casey.. I like you too, I do. Its just I'm your principal Casey, how could we even start a relationship?"

"Well, If we're going along that route, I shouldn't even be here right now" I snap and she slips her hand into mine

"Casey, please don't be like that. You know we couldn't do this"

"But I'm 18!"

"And my student!"

"And I don't care! I couldn't care less, Alex, I care about you!"

"I care about you too! God, I care nearly too much Casey! But-"

"Kiss me"

"Casey!"

"Kiss me, then pull back, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't want a relationship. Kiss me Alex"

She presses her lips to mine and it turns feverish after a couple of seconds

I moan into her and go to deepen the kiss further but she pulls back

"Casey.. We cant"

"You cant tell me you didn't feel that!"

She sighs "You're right, I cant. It was perfect honey. But Casey, how could it work?"

"We could find ways"

She runs her hand over my cheek "I guess we could"

"I know you don't believe me but Alex, I do care about you"

"I know you do, I see it in your eyes and I care too. I'm just scared, I don't want you getting hurt"

"Hurt? By who?"

"Me"

"You wont hurt me Alex"

"I wont hurt you but us being together, if anyone found out, that could hurt you"

"I'm a big girl, I can take it Alex. Stop coming up with reasons not to be together, we can try and if it isn't working we will pretend it never happened"

"What about school?"

"What do you mean? It wont be a problem Alex"

"I don't know.. Fine, but Casey, you need to let me help you with your Mom, okay? I want to help"

"Okay, I'll let you help. But I didn't tell you anything, okay? You find out on your own"

"Okay. You never said a word"

I smile and she kisses my cheek

"I do like you, a lot"

I smile and lay back on the couch "I'm glad"

"You're tired, you need to try sleep. Here" she wraps the blanket from the back of the couch around me and I flinch when she hits off my stomach

"Oh shit! Sorry! Are you okay?" She peels the blanket back and when she goes to lift my top I push her away

"No! Don't!"

She looks hurt for a minute and then sits by my legs

"Sweetie, what is it? Whatever its is, you can show me"

I shake my head, willing away the tears in my eyes

"No! No Alex, please" I whisper out

She calms me by running her hand up my arm "Thats okay. Whenever you're ready to show me, its okay"

I nod mutely and she kisses my forehead

"G'night sweetie"

"Night Alex"


	6. Chapter 6

"Case?" I hear her call around the corner and I sigh when she sees me, sitting up awake at 4am watching tv

"Yeah?" I answer softly and power off the tv as she sits beside me and rubs her eyes, beginning to look more alert

"Cant you sleep?"

I shake my head and she interlocks our fingers

"Whats going on?"

"I-I had a nightmare"

"Oh.. You wanna talk about it?" She sounds so sweet and caring but I cant talk to her

"Not really" I seem short with her and I cant help but feel bad, I don't want to hurt her

"Thats okay. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, don't go" I grip her wrist as she stands to go and she sits back in beside me

"I wont, I'm here Case" She feels my t-shirt from the back "You need to get out of them damp clothes. I'll grab you a fresh pyjamas"

"Alex, its okay-"

"Case, you cant sleep in them. Just let me grab some, would you like a shower? It might help?"

"Alex, its 4am"

She smiles "I'm aware"

"Oh God, you're a morning person aren't you?"

"Maybe"

I laugh and she squeezes my hand "I'll grab them pyjamas, and the bathroom is down the hall on the left"

"Thank you" I smile and she leaves to get the fresh clothes.

xx

"Casey, I need to talk to you" Alex says over breakfast and I nod

"Okay"

"Casey, we need to take this slow. Like snails pace. I don't want it to look like I'm taking advantage of you. We should get to know each other before anything else okay?"

"I know Alex. I'll obviously need to graduate before anything happens"

"Well, you took that better than I thought you would"

I smile, understandably "You're worth the wait Alex, so I'll wait as long as you need me too"

I see the blush rise in her cream coloured cheeks and I smile at her

"You're sweet"

xx

I roll over on the couch and feel her pull me closer

"What'll we watch next?" She asks and I nearly shiver as I feel her breath hit my ear

"Lets see, well, The Silence Of The Lambs is on"

"Horror?"

"Oh Alex, its hardly even scary"

"I've never seen it, but I heard its scary-"

"Its no Paranormal Activity Alex, trust me, its mild"

"Sure, stick it on"

I smile and turn on the channel

xx

"I-I-I.."

I smile down at her, now paler than before the film

"C'mere" I pull her close "Was it that bad?"

"No just.. freaky"

I smirk "You really don't like horror then?"

"Not really.. I just.. Prefer romance"

"Of course you do" I tease and she laughs

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She jokes tickling my arm and I smile

"I'm just saying, you struck me as the type who liked romance" I flip through the channels and smile when I see a film I feel she'll like "Well look whats starting, The Notebook, how about that? That more your thing?"

"Yes! Oh my God! Its amazing"

I raise an eyebrow and she slaps my leg gently

"Don't you judge me"

"I didn't say a word"

xx

Shes crying by the end and I have to admit I shed a tear or two

"Thats just so sweet, he is just so.." She trails off, still crying and I kiss her cheek

"You are so adorable. So sweet"

"Admit it, I'm soft"

"You are, which is what is so sweet, and think, I'm the only one who knows how emotional you get over this. Its an honour" I push some hair behind her ear and she blushes again

"Hey, look at you, gettin' all embarrassed" I smirk and kiss her cheek again

I feel her hands slide up my stomach over my shirt and I still them

"I want you to see"

"You sure?" She asks and I nod

"Its not pretty Alex"

"Thats okay. That doesn't change my feelings"

I lift my shirt to just under my breasts and reveal the palette of coloured bruises sprawled across my stomach, ranging from deep purple to green-y blue and I hear her gasp

"Oh Case.." She runs her hand over the skin, with a barely there yet comforting touch "My poor girl"

I smile despite the tears in my eyes as she kisses the bruises and in a weird way I feel all the pain caused from the ongoing abuse is somehow disappearing

She moves up to face me and cups my cheek

"You are still beautiful to me Casey, they don't change my opinion of you. All it makes me want to do is get proper help for your Mother"

"Thank you" I reply and she nods

"No problem, now, you want dinner?"

"Mmm, I'd love some, what ya got?"

"Take out" she smiles "I don't cook, you want pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect Alex"


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't wanna go home" I say as we stand off the couch

"Ya know, you could always stay here?"

"Alex, how? She'd file a missing persons report if I didn't tell her and if I did she wouldn't let me move out"

"You aren't gonna stay there forever though"

"No, I'm not. I'm staying until I finish school, then I'll go"

"But Case-"

"If I tell her I'm moving out she'll eventually find out I'm with you. Alex, she wouldn't think twice about landing me in it with the cops, she would definitely report you"

"I suppose.."

"I'd love to move out and believe me I will, the second I graduate, but Alex, I couldn't risk her finding out now"

"Okay, I understand.. Wait, does she know you're gay?"

"I told her.. When I was 15 or that, she told me to grow up"

"Oh.. What a spiteful bitch"

I laugh at her brutal honesty "Well, thats a word for it"

"I'm sorry shes so bad to you"

"Thanks" I smile

xx

"Mom? I'm home!" I call lugging my bags in the door

"Come here"

She sounds in pain?

I walk in and find the living room in a blanket of beer bottles, I seriously don't know how shes drinking so much

"Yes?" I ask from the side of the couch and I see how pale she's gotten

"C-Casey.. Help" she mumbles out, speech slurred

She seems sluggish, weak and despite the anger towards her for the pain she causes I still cant help but feel worried

"Mom? Did you take something?" I sit her up and pry open her eyes, her pupils are massive, well thats the alcohol so, what else?

No physical injuries..

"Mom? C'mon, talk to me? Whats going on? What did you take?"

"D-Didn't... Sore"

I reach for my cell and hit call

"Alex! Get over here! There's something wrong with Mom, we need to go to the hospital!"

"Oh God, Okay Casey, I'll be right back"

I disconnect the call and take Mom's hand

"C'mon Mom! Try and talk? Please!" I'm crying now, she's getting weaker and weaker and is hardly responding when Alex runs in

"Lets go!" She says helping me carry Mom to the car and lay her in the back seat. I sit in and rest Mom's head in my lap

"Its okay, its okay Mom" I run my hand through her dirty blonde hair and she moans

I cant help but feel frightened. I've already lost Daddy, I cant loose Mom too, even if she is so mistreating of me

"S-Sorry Case" she grits out and I quieten her

"Its okay Mom, its okay"

"I-I love y-you-ugh!" She cries out in pain and I pull her in closer to me

"I love you too Mama. Its okay, you'll be okay"

We arrive at the hospital and a nurse is instantly by our sides as we carry Mom in. I feel Alex wipe away my tears as we watch them take her away from us

"She'll be okay"

"She loves me"

Alex smiles sadly and takes my hand into hers "Of course she does, you're her baby, nothing could change that"


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Novak?" I stand off the chair and I'm met with the doctor's pained expression

"Miss Novak, your Mother, she had a bleed of the brain, it was slow, had been bleeding for days maybe weeks.."

"Okay? Shes going to be okay though? Right?!"

"Miss Novak, there was nothing we could do, she died on the table. I'm so sorry"

No. She isn't dead. She cant be dead. I-I cant loose them both.

Alex places her hand on my back "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry"

"I-I... She cant be dead!" I feel the anger boil inside me and Alex pulls me into a hug

"Its okay Case"

I lay against her and sob into her shoulder

"How? How can they both be gone! What'll I do? I have nothing!"

"Oh Casey.. I'm here for you, whenever you need me, okay?"

"W-what'll happen Alex? Now what?"

"Now, you can see your Mom. Thats all we have to worry about right now"

I nod and pull away from her "Can I?" I ask quietly and the doctor nods

"Yes of course, follow me"

I go to grab Alex's hand and realise she isn't there. I look behind and realise she's back sitting in the waiting room chairs

"Al? Will you come too?"

"I thought you'd want to be alone" She says and I shake my head

"Please" I offer my hand and she walks over and takes it

"Of course" she nods and we follow after the doctor to the small family room

The doctor opens the door and I see Mom, paler than ever, her lips tinted with a deep shade of blue

"Oh God.. I cant breathe" I gasp for air, every breath I take I feel the burn in my lungs

"Casey, sweetie, sit down"

"M-mom" I feel my knees buckle and Alex holds me up

"I-I... Oh God. M-Mom"

Alex helps me over to her lifeless body and I feel my hands tremble

"I'm sorry Mom" I cry and Alex supports me "I know, I know we fought, but I-I love you Mom, I always have. P-Please"

I wish she'd wake up. Open her eyes. But she doesn't and after what feels like forever crying Alex wraps her arms around me

"The doctor said they need to take her baby"

"No! No, I want to stay with her, she cant be alone, not now"

She runs her hand through my hair "They need to take her Case"

"No!" I shove her back, hard and she falls to the ground, hitting her head on the tiles in the process

I storm out of the room and hear Alex cry for me to come back

I run out to the parking lot and sit on the knee-height wall surrounding the ER

I feel slender arms slip around me after a few minutes

"I never want you to run away angry again, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened and we were fighting"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

She kisses my cheek "Don't apologise"

"I hurt you"

"It was a bump, I understand, you're upset"

"Its not an excuse. She hurt me because she was upset over Daddy dying, and I-I did that to you.." I feel my stomach flip and I heave but because I haven't eaten much, I'm just ejecting acids "That doesn't make me any better than her!"

"Thats not true Casey! You are wonderful, please don't think that"

"What if I'm violent too? What if she passed it down to me? The anger.."

"She got her anger from alcohol, not genes"

"Well, it must've been in her somewhere.."

"You are so sweet, kind and caring, you don't have a violent bone in your body Casey"

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" I say and cry on her shoulder

"Thats okay baby, its alright, it hardly even hurt"

"I heard your skull hit off the tiles"

"I'm okay. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me"

"I love you too much to do that"

She smiles and wipes my tears "I love you too honey. C'mon, lets go back in they need you to fill in forms"

"Oh Okay" I nod and she takes my hand

"You are a strong girl sweetie you can get through this"

"Thank you" I squeeze her hand "For everything, getting is here, helping me, being with me"

"Of course baby, thats what I'm here for"


	9. Chapter 9

I pull on my black dress as Alex knocks on the door

"Come in" I say and when she walks in she looks shocked

"Wow.. You really cleaned up in here.. All the bottles are gone"

"I couldn't sleep so I had to do something"

"Oh Casey.." She walks over and pulls me close "This'll get better honey"

"I haven't slept at all in 3 days. At all"

"I'm staying with you tonight, I want to be with you"

"Thank you" I feel the tears well in my eyes and she kisses me

"We better go, it starts in half an hour"

"I'm not ready for this Al"

"You need to say goodbye Casey. I know you don't feel ready but I don't think anyone's ever ready"

"I guess"

She squeezes my hand "C'mon"

"Hey Al? Thanks for this.. No one has ever helped me like you are, its nice"

"I want to help Case, you don't need to thank me"

"I miss her... Is that twisted?" I say suddenly and she turns around to face me

"No. God sweetie, shes your Mom of course you'd miss her"

"But she was...abusive"

"And sweetie, before that wasn't she nice? Didn't she wake you in the mornings with a kiss? Make up your lunches for school? Tell you she loved you?"

"She helped me with my reading too, ya know, when I was a kid" I hear the break in my voice

"See, of course you'd miss her sweetie"

"Thanks Al. I thought you'd think I was crazy for missing her"

"Never Case"

xx

I stand by the grave side, hours after everyone's left and Alex just stands beside me, holding my hand

"Case? Sweetie, you need something to eat"

"I'm okay"

She sits on the grass by the grave and I sit beside her

"I'm sorry for keeping you here" I say after a minute "You can go if you'd like"

"Don't apologise Casey, take as long as you need, I'm not leaving.. unless you want me too?"

"No. Please, don't"

"Then I wont. Honestly, take your time"

"I remember one thing Al, when Daddy and her brought me to Italy, it was a couple of months before Daddy's accident. I loved it there and Mom tried to teach me Italian but me being 6, all I cared about was the water parks" I laugh remembering the torture I put her through "It was the best two weeks of my life.. Followed by the worst 12 years"

She takes my hand "Hey, don't think about that now. Its over."

I nod and kiss her cheek "Thank you"

"So, did you learn Italian after?"

"A little not much"

"Yeah? Come stai?"

I smile and "cosí e cosí, et tu?"

"Bene Grazie"

"Vieni quie baciami" I pull her into my lap and she smiles and captures my lips in her own

When she pulls back she smiles "Did you plan on using that line over there?"

"When I was 6?"

We laugh lightly "No," she squeezes my hand "I'm just saying 'come here and kiss me' is very sexy"

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow and she smirks

"Yeah.."

"I wish I wasn't your student"

"And whys that?"

I move in close to her "Because, If I could I'd jump you right now, I would"

"Well, you cant" she pushes me back slightly and smiles

"Can we go?" I ask and she nods

"You sure you want to?"

I nod "I cant sit here feeling sorry for myself anymore. I want to forget everything and just move on, with you"

She smiles "Well, I'm glad"

xx

AN:

Translations:

Come stai?- how are you

cosí e cosí, et tu?- so-so, and you?

Bene Grazie- fine, thanks

Vieni quie baciami- come here and kiss me


	10. Chapter 10

"Casey, right?"

I turn around and see an extremely beautiful brunette girl, big brown eyes, standing behind me a smile on her face

"Yes, I'm Casey" I reply, mildly confused and she nods

"I'm Jane. I heard about your Mom Casey, sorry for your loss"

"Thanks" I smile sadly and she hands me a slip of paper

"Listen, I know its hardly appropriate timing but please take my number, I'd love to go out with you some time"

I smile and pocket the slip of paper "Thanks. I'll see you around" I nod curtly and walk towards homeroom

What was that about? Not one person in this place has ever spoken to me and now this chick just randomly asks me out?

I take the number and toss it into the nearest trash can

I'm with Alex and as sweet as that Jane girl seems, I'm staying with Alex.

I'm just in my seat for homeroom when I hear my name called to go to the office

Miss Harris dismisses me and I grab my bag and walk towards the office. I walk in and Charlotte, the elderly secretary smiles at me

"Casey dear, Miss Cabot wants to see you"

Of course she does. I need to play along here.

"Am I in some sorta trouble?" I ask sounding innocent and Charlotte smiles at me

"Dear, you are one of the quietest girls in the whole school, if you're in trouble, I'll eat my hat"

I smile "Thanks Charlotte, give noodles a treat from me" I smile remembering her cute little shitzu pup, her companion since her husband Jerry died two years ago.

Yes, Charlotte and I get along. Well when you have no friends, eventually the secretary becomes a friend.

"Will do Dear, good luck"

I rap my knuckles across the door "Miss Cabot? You wanted to see me?"

"Come in" she says cooly and I feel my heart rate increase, she sounds angry, upset

I walk in and close the door behind me, seeing her tensed shoulders and furrowed eyebrows

"Whats wrong Al?" I say my voice barely above a whisper

"You. That cheerleader bitch flirting with you"

I smile after a second "Oh my God, you're jealous!"

"Of course-" she starts loudly and realises where we are "-I am" she finishes, quieter

"Alex, she gave me her number, which I threw out. I wish you'd have more faith in me. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. Of course I do"

"Well then, stop freaking out over Jane giving me her number, so what? Doesn't mean I'll call her Al, geeze, breathe"

"...Sorry, I overreacted"

I laugh "Ya think? Seriously Al, if I wanted to date Jane, I would but I don't, I want to date you. So, calm down anyway, I don't freak out when Mr Thomas stares at you"

"He what?!"

"Haven't you noticed? Oh Al, he is constantly eyeing you up, its creepy. I swear he had a hard on one day-"

"Stop! Thats enough discussion about hard ons"

I laugh "I don't blame him to be honest, you looked good enough to eat" I wink and she blushes

"T-Thanks"

I smirk "Look at you, you are so adorable!"

"Go back to class Miss Novak" her voice changes to a stern tone but I see the shine in her eyes, happiness

"Fine.. Miss Cabot"

xx

"What was I wearing?"

I look back at her and pause the movie we are watching together

"What are you talking about?" I ask and she clarifies

"Today, you said I looked good enough to eat in one of my work outfits, which one?"

"Oh, the really hot black pencil skirt, deep purple shirt and the black button up. Oh! And them 'fuck me' heels"

"My what?!"

"The black heels, the really sexy black heels"

"Oh..." She trails of and I run my finger up her leg

"You look gorgeous in everything, especially now, just lazing around, no make up, sweat pants. You are so beautiful, it hurts"

"Wow... How cheesy but sweet"

I smile and kiss her "I am cheesy with lines like them, its unbearable at times"

"I like it" I smile and she kisses me

"Hit play there, will ya!" She urges and I start the film again.

I've never felt as comfortable as I feel right now and its such a relief.


	11. Chapter 11

"Casey? I want you to take this" she hands me an envelope and I look up at her

"Whats that?"

"Well, open it and see" she smiles and I open the envelope and see at least a thousand dollars in cash

"Alex? What the hell is this?"

"Its money. I don't want you to have to work this year, you need to focus on study so, for now, have this, it wont last too long obviously with bills and stuff but I'll give you it as you need it"

"Alex, you cant do this, its too much-"

"It isn't Casey. I want to take care of you, please accept it"

"Wow.. Thanks. Al, are you sure? Its a lot.."

"And there'll be more Casey, I want you to be comfortable"

"I-I.. Thank you" I pull her into a hug and she laughs lightly

"No problem sweetie. I just want to help. Now, we need to get to school"

"I'll just grab my things"

xx

"Casey.." She walks in the door of the house that evening her voice shaking and I rush from the kitchen to see her visibly shaking and nearly green in the face

"Al? Whats wrong?"

"He knows about us"

I take her shaking hand into my own "Who knows?"

"David"

"What?! How did Mr Thomas find out.."

"He's following me.."

"Fucking freak"

"He'a blackmailing me"

"Whats he making you do?"

"Write him a glowing reference and he'll smash the camera"

"Really? Wow.."

"Its not bad but still to know its a fake reference.."

"At least he'll be gone from the school Al"

She smiles "I guess"

I run my hands over her shoulders "Listen, after dinner I'm going to give you a nice relaxing massage and then you can attempt to try and forget that horrible man and his schemes"

"I love you"

"Love you too Al"

xx

"Oh God Case" she moans and I shift again

"Alex, you need to stop making noises like that, I don't have that much restraint"

She turns over, leaving me straddling her hips and I scan my eyes over her, taking in the sight of her beautiful body.

"Like what you see?" She asks and I notice my mouths dried up

"I..um..wow"

Great. Keep that up. Thats sexy.

She smirks and pulls me down "Kiss me" I close the rest of the gap between us and feverishly kiss her. She prises my lips apart with her tongue and pushes it into my mouth

We both moan and I feel her run her hands over my clothed body. After a long time kissing and innocently touching, I pull back

"Alex, y-you said we have to wait, we really need to stop if you mean that"

She buries her head into me and nearly cries "God I'm so hot"

I laugh and kiss her cheek "I know how you feel"

"We need to wait.. It really wouldn't be appropriate"

"I'm 18.."

"I know but baby-"

"I know, you're my principal"

She runs her hand over my stomach "I know, its hard but baby, when we're able to do this it'll be worth the wait, I'll make sure of it"

"God. Just the thought of that.."

I stand off the bed and she looks up at me, confused

"Where are you going?"

"For a shower" I say casually and she laughs from the bed

"Okay, well, I'll be here when you get out"

"What'll you be doing while I'm gone?"

"I guess the same thing you're doing in the shower"

I laugh and grab my pyjamas "Yeah, have fun" I wink and she smirks at me

"You too"


	12. Chapter 12

"Casey, hey"

I turn around and see the girl that made Alex so jealous, I smile "Hi, Jane was it?"

"Yeah" she smiles back "Sorry I haven't talked to you much in the last few months, we had a lot of practice and then study for the end of year exams! Can you believe how quick the year flew? Only three months left until graduation! Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go for lunch somewhere?"

I smirk when I see Alex walk around the corner, might as well have some fun with this, saying how hot she was when she got jealous the first time Jane and I spoke! I lay my hand on Jane's arm

"Jane, I'm so sorry, I kind of have a thing going with someone at the minute but, if it doesn't work I'll give you a call"

She moves closer and whispers in my ear "When it doesn't work with that chick, I will 100% be here for you Casey"

I smile "Thank you Jane, but I think this one will work"

I watch her walk away and when I look up Alex is nearly exploding in anger

I walk down past her and feel her gaze on my back. Like shooting spears of fire. She is so hot when she's angry, Jesus!

xx

I walk out the gate and the second I walk around the corner I see Alex's car sitting waiting for me

I smile and walk to the door and when I get in I see her steely gaze

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" I ask nonchalantly

"You with that fucking cheer bitch! I saw you again!"

"Again? You are saying that like I'm with her everyday! I've talked to her twice is what, five months?"

"Yeah and you have a girlfriend"

"Yeah, I talked to her, Its not like I fucked her or anything"

"Is that a dig at me?"

I roll my eyes "Yes Alex, that is 100% a dig at you, I'm making digs about our lack of a sex life" I say sarcastically and she scowls

"You could take this seriously"

"Why? Alex, I told her today that I'm in a relationship and wasn't available to date her, so just calm down.."

"...Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh' Alex. Seriously, you need to be less possessive of me.."

"Yeah, I guess.."

"Alex? What is it?"

"Its just.. I, um, thought.."

"Thought?"

"Would you be happier with the cheerleader girl? Ya know, you'd be able to go out with her, properly instead of hiding away in the house all the time and you could do other stuff.."

"Alex, don't be ridiculous, I love you and I'm happy with you! I don't care that we have to sit at home for dates, I enjoy it because I'm with you! And as for the waiting, yeah its a bitch and yeah I'm horny pretty much the whole time but there isn't long to wait now and well as you said, I'm sure you will be worth the wait"

I see the tears in her eyes and I take her hand "You are perfect Alex, please, just.. unless I tell you I don't want to be with you please don't assume that. I just.. I love you Alex"

"I love you too Casey.. I'm sorry I'm being weird"

I smile "Its alright babe. Now come on, lets go, I need some dinner"

She smiles and starts the car "We'll stop at a Chinese"

"Ooh yeah.. See, you know me so well"

She laughs "I also know I'm hungry anyway and I'm not bothered waiting for food to cook at home"

"That took the romance out of it" I smile and she runs her hand up my leg

"Have you much study?"

"Yeah a fair bit if I'm honest"

"Not long left now"

"I know right? Time flies when you're having fun"

She laughs and pulls in to the Chinese "So, what would you like?"

I pull her over into my lap and she laughs

"Apart from you? How about you surprise me" I smile and she kisses my cheek

"Sure, I wont be long!"

"M'kay babe" I kiss her before she gets out and she smiles back at me

"Love ya!" I call as she walks away and she spins around and blows me a kiss causing me to laugh. She really is adorable!


	13. Chapter 13

"Casey.. I need to talk to you"

I sit across from her in her office and realise that something is seriously wrong, shes never sounded so down before

"Alex? Whats wrong?"

"I got an email from David"

"What? Why?"

"He.. um, didn't destroy the camera, he still has the photos of us and he, wants to use them to hurt us"

"What?!"

"He said he's watching me and if I don't dump you he'll rat us out to the board and the cops if needed"

"And you're taking this seriously? From the bastard who's stalking you? Alex-"

"Case, c'mon he's hardly going to joke about this! He has friends on the board of management! They'll listen to him over me"

"So what? We're going to break up?"

She sighs "Casey, there's no other way! If we don't he'll go to the cops!"

"But Alex! What about our relationship? Us?"

"For now, there is no us Casey"

"I cannot believe you! What a load of bullshit!"

"Casey please!-"

"Don't. I'll see you around, Miss Cabot" I spit out and I see the hurt on her face.

I rush from the office and walk straight to the bathroom, wiping away the tears in my eyes and then after a minute I see her

"Jane!" I call and I'm surprised how steady my voice is

"Casey! Hey!" She smiles and hugs me "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Actually, I wanted to take you up on your offer all them months ago, I would love to go on a date with you"

"I thought you had a girlfriend-"

"It didn't work and you said to call you when it didn't work"

"Sure..How about I get us some alcohol?"

"How? Have you ID?"

"No, but I have a friend, don't worry. Anyway, tonight suit?"

"Tonights perfect"

She walks away and I feel the knot form in my stomach. Jesus.. This turned to shit quick enough didn't it?

I really shouldn't have asked her out.

Well, its done now, we'll have a couple of drinks and I'll get her away from me. I need a drink.. Something to take my mind off Al. Jesus.. I cant believe he's doing this to us! I love her and now we aren't able to be together because he's jealous of me. Thats what it is, he'd rather be with her so he wants to ruin her happiness and mine..

xx

"Casey, you look stunning"

"Thanks" I smile "You too"

How unconvincing.

I miss Alex.

"So what happened with you and that chick?"

"She dumped me"

"Oh.. I'm sorry"

"Yeah.. Me too"

"You want a drink?" She shows me the bottles in her bag and I smile

"I really would love a drink"

xx

I laugh as we talk about past relationships and she takes my hand

"You feel any better?"

I smile "Yeah, a little"

"Listen, that chick doesn't deserve you. You are awesome and funny and kind and beautiful, she was an idiot to break up with you"

"Aww, aren't you sweet"

"Its true Case, you don't deserve her" she smiles at me and I feel her hand slip up my thigh

I run my tongue over my now dry bottom lip

Oh God, what am I doing. I cant do this. Not to Alex. I need her to leave, I need Alex.

"Casey" she whispers and I nod, "Kiss me"

I sit still, debating whether I should or not.. I really shouldn't. I'm drunk and heartbroken

After a minute I feel her lips lightly brush mine and I freeze

That felt good but I need to stop this. I cant do this. I love Alex, even if we aren't together anymore, this would still be wrong

"Jay.." I breathe out and she places her manicured finger against my lips

"Just go with it honey"

I feel my heart rate shoot up, but not out of anticipation or excitement, more like the feeling when a kid gets caught with their hand in the cookie jar

She pulls me to my feet "Casey, we'd be more comfortable lying down"

I swallow thickly. Oh god.

I feel myself sway, I obviously drank way more than I remember. She lays me down on the bed and I'm just thankful not to be standing anymore, although the room is still spinning. She moves up my body and rests her hands on my hips as she kisses me..

Shit, what am I doing!

xx

I immediately shoot awake and I cant help but wince

My head, Jesus.

I close my eyes dulling the pain and I jump from the bed when I hear her beside me

"Head sore?"

"Shit!" I take shallow breaths trying to calm myself and then I'm suddenly aware, I'm naked.

What the fuck happened.

Well, I can give an educated guess but I wont like the answer. I pull my pillow off the bed and cover myself and its then I notice the smile of Jane's face

"That was amazing"

"...I, um"

"Casey, you were absolutely pissed, I wouldn't worry that you cant remember it"

"I-I.. Shit!"

"What?"

"I love A- my ex, I shouldn't have done that, I-I.."

"Casey, I know you love Alex"

I feel even more sick than before "W-What?"

"Don't worry I wont tell but to be honest you need to be more careful with her.. I picked it up"

"We broke up so.."

"I'm sure you'll get back together"

"Not after this we wont! The second she dumped me I went out and had sex with you!-"

"Sweetie, calm down, we didn't do anything"

"What?!"

"Yeah" she smiles and I want to slap her "You think I'd do that? You were absolutely trashed. Casey, we kissed for a bit and then when it got heated I pulled away and we talked, a lot"

"A-about what?"

"You and Alex, mostly Alex"

"Okay, thats all fine, just one question, why the fuck am I naked then?"

She laughs "That was amusing to be honest, you wanted to change and I offered pyjamas but you said no so after about an hour of searching clothes you decided on going to sleep nude, don't worry I didn't perv on you or anything"

I smile "Thanks Jane.. Ya know, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had done anything"

"I know. Thats why I let you on. You and Alex will be okay Case, now please, get dressed"

I laugh and throw on my robe and she gets dressed too

"You hungry?" I ask and she smiles

"I'd eat"

"Good, I'll be quick"

xx

"Casey.."

I jump when I see Alex at the door

"Jesus Al! You scared me"

"I'm sorry-"

"Well something smells good here"

I wince as Jane walks in and visibly tenses when she sees Alex

"Oh shit.."


	14. Chapter 14

I cant help but smile at her and Alex shoots me daggers

"So.. You moved on fast"

"Alex chill-" Jane starts and I turn her towards the door "Jane! Please!"

She walks away and when I turn back around Alex has tears in her eyes

"I cant believe you! It hasn't even been 24 hours, was she at least a good fuck?"

"You think I'd have sex with her?"

I don't blame you, I thought I had too.

"Well Casey, I'm giving a guess-"

"Well I didn't. I got pissed and yeah Jane and I kissed, but then we stopped and I spent all night talking about you! I missed you! Why are you even here anyway, wouldn't he rat you out? Cause ya know, thats more important than us"

"What is?"

"You, keeping your job at that shitty school"

"You know that isn't true Case, You are one hundred times more important than my job"

"So why did you break up with me?"

"David tried to force me too! But I sorted that out"

"What did you do?"

"Broke his cameras"

"What?"

"Yeah, I went over to his house and I tried to talk but he wouldn't listen so I grabbed the camera and I smashed it up. Properly."

"Alex. That was dangerous, he could've hurt you"

"Yeah, well, he didn't. I'm okay. And well, now we can really do this"

"You mean it?"

"I do. Casey, I love you"

I smile and walk over to her, pulling her close "I love you too Al"

"Why is she still here" she growls in jealousy and I smirk

"Don't be jealous, she is actually quite nice.. I'm sorry I kissed her"

"I'm sorry I hurt you.. How about we both just forget it? And just, move on"

"I like that idea" I kiss her again "You want eggs?"

"Sure"

"You need to be civil with Jane, she's staying for breakfast"

"I will be, don't worry"

"Thank you"

xx

I try to take in the math formulas but the study really isn't working. I'm so off focus

"Case? I brought you some coffee"

I shut the book "Thank God"

She smiles at me "So, study's going well then"

"Al, its not going in! It just cant sink in and I'm going to fail..."

"Baby, you will not fail, I'm confident you will do great. You are a bright woman, you will have plenty of success sweetie"

"God... Thank you Al"

She sits into my lap "No problem baby"

"Al.. about last night, I just want to know, I am sorry, I really regret kissing her.."

"I know you do Case"

"How are you so understanding?"

"Well, because I understand I guess.. You were hurt, I upset you and well, I broke up with you. I wont lie, it hurt me knowing you went to her but I do understand"

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay Casey, honestly, you were drunk and you made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. We should really forget it, okay?"

"Okay.. I just wanted you to know"

"Thats okay, Case"

"Now, you need to study, so I'm going to stop bothering you"

"Al! I cant study anymore.."

"Okay, if you study I'll attempt to make us a dinner of you choice"

"Oh, I thought you don't cook?"

"I don't, but I'll compromise if you will"

"Well, I'll need to see that end result anyway, call me when its ready?"

"Of course"

"Thanks Al"

"Okay baby"


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm so proud of you Case" Alex smiles at me and I laugh

"Thanks Al, I'm just happy to be out of there"

"Well, congratulations honey. You really worked hard and it all paid off in the end"

"University now" I smile "Yay! More school!"

She laughs "Don't focus on that sweetie, you have a break now, a well deserved one"

"Thanks Al, if you hadn't helped my with most of my study there would've been no way I passed that"

"You got honours, not just a pass"

"Wow, you really want to talk me up, don't ya?"

"I want everyone to know that my girlfriend is a brain box"

I laugh as she wraps me in a hug "So, since I'm not your student anymore.." I trail off when she smirks at me

"Baby, I told you that I'm going to make it special and I am. Tonight, I promise, just be patient"

"Okay" I smile "I can wait for that"

"I bet you can"

xx

I walk down the stairs in my dress, a smile on my face and Alex wolf whistles

"Mature" I smile and she pulls me close

"You look amazing Casey. Beautiful. Flawless. Sexy"

"Wow, all those things? You really know how to make a girl feel special"

"I try"

"Can I just say Al, that I'm not the only one who's looking sexy, that top.. My God.. Can we not just skip the dinner?" I run my hands along the white blouse and she smirks

"Oh no baby, that would ruin it"

"Al.." I whine and she kisses me

"C'mon, before you convince me to stay"

xx

"Alex, where are we going now?" I ask as she walks me the opposite direction of the house

"I told you I have a plan"

I smile "Oh? Okay"

I slip my hand into hers and she places kisses down the back of my neck

I close my eyes and lay against her but she pulls back away "Case... Can I ask something?"

"Sure.."

"Have you, um, did you ever, are you.."

"I'm guessing you want to know if I've had sex?"

She nods mutely and I smile shyly "Not properly"

"Properly?"

"I've done stuff, not much" I reply, my eyes trained on the ground and she kisses me

"Baby, thats okay"

"I want to make you feel good"

She pulls me close and kisses me "Sweetheart, you will, I'll help you, just trust me"

"I do Al, 100%"

"I trust you too sweetie" she kisses me and leads me in the park gates

"We're at the park"

"We are"

"This is your plan?" I ask and after a minute she leads me down a trail that when we reach the end of I gasp and Alex wraps me in her arms

"This," she gestures around us "is my plan, what do you think?"

I'm speechless.

She smiles and leads me to the blanket laid out on the ground

"I wanted it to be special Case"

"I-It is Alex, wow, its amazing"

She smiles "I'm glad you like it baby"

"What made you do all this?" I smile as we lay together on the blanket

"Well, its romantic and well I wanted our first time together to be special"

"It is" I cup her cheek and she rolls on top of me

"Casey, I love you and I want to show you how much"

"Please Al, please, show me"

She leans down and captures my lips and after several minutes of heated kissing she pulls my dress up over my hips

"If you want me to stop just say-"

"I will Al. Don't worry, just keep going, please"

She kisses down my neck and over my chest and I moan

"Al.."

"Okay baby?"

"Y-Yeah Al, keep going, please"

She smiles and runs her hands up my thighs

"You are so beautiful Casey"

I smile and start to unbutton her blouse

"I need to see you"

She nods and removes the top, laying it beside us

"That better?"

I nod and run my hands over the light blue lace material holding her breasts

"You are gorgeous Al"

"Thank you baby" she smiles and I pull her back down to me kiss me

She slips her hands under my panties and begins to caress my folds

"God Case.."

"Alex, please don't tease me, I need you"

She smiles and lowers my underwear down my thighs and places her mouth against me

"This okay?"

"God yes!"

She prises my folds apart, placing feather light kisses to my clitoris as she uses her fingers to stimulate me

She pushes up into me and I moan, the full feeling arousing me more

"Oh baby, you're so tight" she breathes out and my hips buck

"Alex! Please!"

She increases the speed of her fingers pumping in and out of me and with every push in and pull out I feel myself get closer to cuming

"Alex! I'm going to! Ugh!"

"Thats it baby, cum for me"

My hips jerk again, causing her fingers to violently push into me the pain both causing me to hiss and making me cum

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as the emotion of what just happened hits me and I feel her kiss away my tears

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for?"

"I-I hurt you, you're upset. God, are you okay?"

"Oh Al, no, that was perfect I just, it hit me all of a sudden how special this is, how special you are. It didn't hurt" I kiss her and when she pulls back she smiles shyly

"Oh okay, sorry, I didn't realise"

"Baby, stop apologising, honestly, its amazing. Now, I want a go"

"You sure?"

I nod "I am, I just.. Alex, it mightn't be great, I just, I've never had experience like you've had-"

"Casey, that doesn't matter. I'm sure you're great, anyway, all I care about is that this is with you"

"Alex.." She shushes me gently

"I bet you are worrying for nothing Casey, just, try. But, I need you to be 100% percent this is what you want, you don't have to if you don't want too"

"I do.. Al, I do"

"Well then, try baby. I wont stop you unless I have to"

I nod and rest my hands on her hips as I kiss her, the sparks flying between us again

I feel my hands shake as I run them around to remove her bra and she stills me

"Baby, you need to calm down. I don't want you feeling any pressure, this, whatever happens, will be great. Just relax okay? You need to enjoy this too"

I nod and she pulls me back down to her, our mouths interlocking again

She moans my name as I run my hands through her hair and I smile into our kiss

"C-Casey please, I-I cant wait"

I move my hands down, brushing over her defined hip bones and I pause the closer I get to her centre

She smiles up at me "Just do what feels good, you know that from, well.."

I smirk despite being nervous and she kisses me, a soft, love filled kiss

"Just go, thinking makes it worse baby"

I nod and run my hand up her thigh. This feels so good, touching her like this.

I want her to feel good, to cum for me.

I reach her panties and she lifts her hips, urging me to strip her of the garment, which I do and I place them next to her blouse and bra

I pull the zip of my dress down and let the material fall from my body and her breath hitches

"Gorgeous" she kisses me again and as it builds up I push up into her

"Casey!" She calls my name and I feel the blush rise to my cheeks and its then I'm glad we are under the stars, covered by the blanket of darkness

I keep my fingers moving, causing her to chant my name, like a mantra and I move my other hand around and begin toying with her erect clitoris

Her hips buck up to meet my hand and after continual rubbing she cums, screaming my name

I kiss her as she comes down and after a minute she pulls me into her arms

"You were worried for nothing Casey, that was breath taking"

"Really?"

"Really Case, it was amazing. You really are amazing"

I smile and she sits up and points to a bush behind us "Hey, reach behind that bush"

I smirk and she slaps my side playfully

"Don't be so dirty"

"I'm not!" I smile and I grab what feels like a basket from behind the bush

"Whats in this?"

"Open it"

I open it and see wine and cheeses along with bread and crackers

"There is no way you are hungry" I smile at her and she laughs

"Sex does that to ya" she grabs the wine and some cheese and crackers and pours me a glass

"Here" she hands me the wine and I smile

"Thanks Al.. For everything, and tonight"

"I want you to be happy Case, God knows you deserve to be"

"I know. Thanks. Hey Al?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you"

She smiles and pulls me in close "I love you too Casey"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sequel**

I lay her down on the dorm bed and smile

"I cant believe you were jealous Al.."

"Well you are beautiful, how could I not be jealous? I was afraid of the college girls being all over you.."

"Well baby, as I said, you have no reason to be, I know you were apprehensive about me living on campus but it really makes me feel better about myself, I hated being so dependant on you"

"I know you did sweetheart and I'm sorry we fought so much over it"

"Its over now, we are fine"

She kisses the back of my hand "I love you"

"Love you too baby"

"I miss you when you're here"

I smile "I miss you too. Holding you, kissing you.."

She captures my lips in hers and after a minute pulls back "Like that?"

"Exactly like that"

"God Al.. Can you believe all the shit we've been through and now we can just be together in peace?"

"I know right? I remember the first day I saw you, you had so much pain in your eyes, I knew I needed to help you and then the more I talked to you the more my feelings grew and well, now I'm just so happy to have you, hold you. Love you"

"Alex, when you stopped your car when I walked home that day, I realised you weren't bullshitting, you really wanted to help me, no one ever really bothered to help, until you"

"I love you so much Casey, knowing that you were hurting really upset me, I just needed to help"

"You have, more than you could imagine Alex"

She smiles and kisses me "I'm glad. I just want you to be happy"

"Alex, you don't even know how happy I am with you. You're the one thing that brightens my day even when I'm in the worst mood"

"Thats exactly how I feel too Case.."

"Alex.. I have class" I moan into her neck and she smiles

"I'll meet you tonight for date night"

"Oh yeah! 8 suit?"

"Perfect"

xx

"Casey, you're amazing" she pants as I hold her close to me, trying to recover from the last couple of hours activities

"You're not bad yourself Al"

"Can you believe we've been together 6 months this week?"

"Crazy right? Time flies and all that jazz"

She smiles and kisses me "Whats been your favourite part of the 6 months?"

"Favourite.. Hm.. Well, If I had to pick it would be the night at the park.."

She smirks "Oh yeah? I bet it was.."

"It wasn't just the sex. That was amazing but Alex, I've never saw someone who had so much love for me before. The way you held me, kissed me, the gentle way you touched me, it was so filled with love and I knew then that you were it, my one and only. That one person who could never be replaced"

"Oh My God Casey..." She wipes the tears from her eyes and I smile

"Now you see why I cried that night, you didn't hurt me. You made me feel better than I ever thought I could feel. When you held me and whispered you loved me, I knew that you were never leaving my side"

"You need to stop or I'll never stop crying" she brushes away more tears and I smile

"You're so sensitive"

"You mean I'm soft"

I shake my head "Not soft. Sweet, cuddly"

"Cuddly?"

"Yes, you're my girlfriend and if I want to call you cuddly I can"

She raises her hands in mock defeat and smiles "Call me Cuddly if you like.. I'll be your teddy bear"

"Soft and warm. Seems accurate"

"You need to sleep Case, you have class in the morning"

"I know.. I just want to enjoy having you"

"You'll always have me, for as long as you want me"

"I'll never not want you Alex"

xx

AN: The End ❤ let me know what you think!


End file.
